dreams at dusk
by Turnabout Writer
Summary: "It's only been a few days since he first met her in Sora's heart, but since then, Riku has dreamt of that sunset at Destiny Island with the girl. Fragmented dreams — or are they scattered, unfamiliar moments? — of that very beach, but at high noon, with him and the girl, too, have found him in his dreams, haunting him, teasing him." Rikushi minific.


**dreams at dusk**

 **"It's only been a few days since he first met her in Sora's heart, but since then, Riku has dreamt of that sunset at Destiny Island with the girl. Fragmented dreams — or are they scattered, unfamiliar moments? — of that very beach, but at high noon, with him and the girl, too, have found him in his dreams, haunting him, teasing him." Riku is confused why that girl he met in Sora's heart keeps appearing in his dreams, but Queen Minnie reminds him to let his heart be his guiding key. Rikushi minific.**

 **I finally wrote a Rikushi fic, even if it is very small and was requested on my Tumblr! I posted this actually in November on AO3, so I thought to post it here as well. I hope to contribute more to this pairing with the arrival of KH III. Only one more week until the game comes out!**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is copyright © 2018 Turnabout Writer. All rights reserved.**

* * *

"Riku. What do you wish?"

In a motion both natural and entranced, he took steps towards her, until he was near enough to watch the sunset by her side. He closed his eyes as he thought of an answer to her question. Being so close to her brought about an ache in his chest that fit into a hollowness he has felt in his heart since that wretched year of Sora's slumber, where he sought Roxas and struggled with the darkness. This ache, though, has been more like a longing for something he lacked or missed. And though it was enough to fill the hollowness in his heart, it was not enough to make it feel whole.

It's a fleeting memory that passes by Riku's mind often, whether it's in his sleep or while he is awake. Sometimes, when he looks at Kairi, those words — softly spoken, with some undertone of sadness and longing behind them — run through his head.

It's only been a few days since he first met her in Sora's heart, but since then, Riku has dreamt of that sunset at Destiny Island with the girl. Fragmented dreams — or are they scattered, unfamiliar moments? — of that very beach, but at high noon, with him and the girl, too, have found him in his dreams, haunting him, teasing him. He would wake up, so surprised by their closeness and the pain he felt. There would be that same ache again, but with a sense of longing that was heightened by watching Sora and Kairi together, after she returned from her training with Lea.

"I don't understand why this has been happening. She comes and goes in my dreams … and I don't even know if they're really dreams." He slaps a palm to his forehead and groans. "Am I going crazy?"

From across the table, his companion lets out a small laugh, tinkering and sweet but nonetheless full of presence. "Oh, I think your heart must be trying to tell you something important, Riku. The heart is strong-willed and determined. When it guides you, it must be to something of essence. It is something I learned from when I first met Mickey."

A wry smile plays on his lips. "And it guided your heart to him."

She chuckles, but her cheeks are tinged with a delicate pink, matching the color of her gown. "May your heart be your guiding key," she says, echoing the words Riku has heard from Mickey a few times.

"Right," he answers, though his voice holds a touch of doubt.

She tilts her head and gives him an encouraging smile. "What do you feel your heart is trying to tell you then, Riku?"

"I … I think she — well, my heart — is trying to show me something, Your Maje — um, Minnie," he corrects, and the Queen beams at him. "I'm not sure what it is, though. I've never met this girl before. I only saw her in Sora's dreams and then in his heart … Sora is the one whose heart is connected to so many others."

"And yet, she has made such an impact on you. In that one meeting, she has to have touched your heart as if your heart already knew her — perhaps, she has shown your heart something that has been manifested in the form of your dreams?"

Something … something that it's been missing? Riku briefly wonders to himself. Minnie's theory makes sense. It would explain that strange ache in his chest. "Maybe."

"She may have some relation to Sora for you to have found her in his heart, but in one way or another, your hearts must be connected, too."


End file.
